Crazy Eyes
Chief Crazy Eyes is a prominent Dakota chief and leading war chief in the Badlands Territory. Currently fighting under the banner of the Restored United States of America alongside Custer's American Army in the Borderlands, Crazy Eyes is an unbalanced, unpredictable man who cannot be trusted. Biography Crazy Eyes was born in 2263 to a chief of a Dakota tribe in the Black Hills. Originally named Scratch for his habit of scratching relatives, Crazy Eyes gained his current name in his early teens. This was both for his "crazy eyes" that shifted between blue and gray and his already unstable mind. His mother gave up on him at twelve when she caught him forcing a Jackalope to mate with one of the tribe's dogs. The boy may have been unstable, but Crazy Eyes was a damn good hunter. This led to him taking part in his tribe's hunting expeditions, but his father, the chief, was reluctant to give Crazy Eyes leadership in anything, fearing that power would only twist the boy further. This worked well enough for a time. Crazy Eyes even began to talk to others regularly. However, things changed when the super mutants attacked in 2276 and much of Crazy Eye's tribe was killed. Thirteen-year-old Crazy Eyes was forced to step up and help his father rebuild the tribe. This actually seemed to help his mental condition. Suspiciously, Crazy Eye's seemed relatively unphased by his mother and siblings' deaths from the super mutant attack. Crazy Eyes participated in several hunts and skirmishes in that time, battling enemies ranging from raiders to Badlanders to Jackalopes. He even earned a reputation for his talkative nature, even talking to enemies as he fought them. This prepared him for what was to follow. The Generals' War began in 2280, and Crazy Eyes and his father marched north with their warriors to fight to defend the road to Deadwood from the American Northern Army. The first few battles were in the open but soon, trench warfare set in and the Dakota were forced to hunker down as well. This predictably did not go well. Crazy Eyes' father died in early 2281 of hypothermia in the trenches. This was what caused Crazy Eyes to snap. Taking control of the remaining Dakota in the Borderlands, Crazy Eyes became the youngest chief in recorded Dakota history. Angered at his father's "dishonorable" death in the mud, Chief Crazy Eyes decided to take a more active role in the war, ranging into no-man's land with his warriors to attack the ANA and raiders. This is not always effective tactically, but it has had a great psychological effect on the RUSA's enemies. Crazy Eyes' name has become somewhat of a curse to many ANA soldiers and raiders in the Borderlands. This makes Crazy Eyes very happy. Personality Chief Crazy Eyes has pretty much no discernible (or dominant) personality, with his whims and fancies directing his actions. He is a great warrior, that is known, but he is also a really bad speaker, bumbling through both English and Dakota. This does not stop him from being extremely talkative, talking about the most trivial things. The Dakota youth see him as defiant and subversive to General Custer. Whether this is actually true is to be seen. Appearance The visage of Chief Crazy Eyes is part of his appeal to many. Often shirtless, Crazy Eyes is well muscled and tanned. He wears prairie pig-skin pants and no underwear. The chief's face is often obscured by a mask constructed from the skull of the first man he killed in battle, a Badlander. He keeps this on constantly in an imitation of Badlander culture, where he thinks if he takes it off, his enemy's spirit will take revenge on him. Equipment How Crazy Eyes carries his weapons on him is a mystery. Some say he is secretly a Buffout addict. Others say he has supernatural help. Some say he's just a strong, crazy bastard. Nonetheless, Chief Crazy Eyes carries an unnatural amount of gear on him, mostly melee weapons. This includes hatchets, Shishkebabs, and rippers. He carries a surprisingly small amount of ranged weapons, with his favorite being a railway rifle his brother made as a boy. Besides weapons, Chief Crazy carries little, besides the occasional healing powder or ring-pull. Quotes By About Category:Tribals Category:Badlands